Call Me Master
by Topwolf78
Summary: Hotaru declares he will challenge Midori to a one on one battle, but fearing for Hotaru's safety Matsuoka goes to Midori's apartment to ask him not to except the match. And Midori does, on one condition... (one shot) (Lemon)
It had been a few weeks since Toy Gun Gun's humiliating defeat at TGC. Hotaru was taking the defeat especially hard. She seemed very down in the dumps as of lately.

Everyone sat around Yuki's apartment having drinks and small talk. Hotaru sat in silence staring down and clutching onto her cup of green tea. A disappointed look was painted across her face. Matsuoka glanced over at her and signed.

"Cheer up Hotaru; we will win for sure next time, right Yuki." Matsuoka placed his hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

Yuki looked up from his magazine, "I wouldn't be so sure we sucked pretty badly."

Matsuoka jumped up in protest. "Yuki! Don't listen to him Hotaru, all he's good for is writing S&M manga anyway."

Hotaru sat her glass on the table. "It's not the fact that we lost, it's that darn Midori. I can never forgive the evil things he's done."

Matsuoka placed his hand on Hotaru's head. "It's all right just forget about it, it's not for you to concern yourself with. Just let it go, ok."

Hotaru's eyes widened and she swatted Matsuoka's hand away. "I could never forget such evil deeds! He must pay for his crimes!...I know, I'll march over there and demand an apology." Hotaru stood up quickly and thrust her fist in the air.

Matsuoka quickly stood up and grabbed Hotaru by the arms, "Are you crazy, Midori is not a guy you want to mess with! Stay away from him, right Yuki."

Yuki put down his magazine on the table. "Matt-san's right, he's a dangerous person. You should stay way."

Hotaru looked quickly back and forth at Yuki and Matsuoka as rage grew within her; she clenched her fists. "It's fine if you two don't want to do anything, that's your choice. But I on the other hand want to challenge him to a match."

Matsuoka's face looked as if he'd seen a ghost and he gripped Hotaru's arms harder. "Hotaru please don't do this, I don't want you anywhere near Midori!"

Hotaru struggled free from Matsuoka's grip and stormed out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

Matsuoka turned to face Yuki, "Yuki we need to stop him before something bad happens!"

"There's nothing we really can do if he won't listen to us."

"There's one thing I can do, besides all this is my fault." Matsuoka walked towards the door and left.

The next day...

*Ding Dong* Matsuoka rings the doorbell and waited nervously for a response. Sweat poured down his face and he felt sick like he was about to throw up. He heard footsteps coming towards the door. He heard the click of the lock. Then the door knob slowly turned and the door opened.

Standing there in the door way was Midori with a surprised look on his face.

"Masamune, what are you doing at my apartment?" Midori cocked his head to the side.

Matsuoka swallowed hard, "I...I need to talk to you if you have a moment." Matsuoka's hands trembled.

Midori smiled big, "Yes, please come in and have a seat."

Matsuoka slowly walked in behind Midori. "Have a seat, would you like some coffee or tea?"

Matsuoka sat down and looked down at his lap trying to avoid Midori's haunting gaze. "N...no thanks. I j...just came to talk."

Midori walked over to Matsuoka and stood right in front of him, staring straight at him. "Masamune", his voice grew stern and aggressive, "how many times do I have to tell you to look me in the eyes when you speak to me."

Matsuoka slowly looked up into Midori's eyes as he trembled. "Much better, what a good boy. Now what do you want to tell me." Midori smiled.

Matsuoka struggled to speak to Midori. "I...it's about Hotaru. He wants to challenge you to a match. I'm here to ask you to please decline. He's new to the game and not that good, I don't want him to get hurt."

Midori chuckled, "you must really care for him if you came all the way to my apartment to tell me all this. But sorry, I can't do that. If he wants to challenge me than I can't refuse."

Matsuoka pleaded, "Please Midori, do what you want to me, but please leave Hotaru go of this."

Midori's face grew an evil grin. "Since you came all the way over here, I guess I can decline Hotaru's match, on one condition."

A twinge of fear ran through Matsuoka. "What is the condition?"

"You have to do whatever I tell you to do for three hours."

"Three hours, that's a long time. What will I have to do?"

"No, no, no, that's not how the game works. The choice is yours.

Matsuoka though for a second. "One hour."

"An hour and a half, just because I'm in a good mood today. And that's my final offer."

Matsuoka paused for a moment. "Fine I except."

Midori laughed an evil laugh. "Good, follow me and leave your coat, you won't need it."

Against his better judgment he followed Midori into the bedroom. "If it's to save Hotaru I must do this."

Midori open the bedroom door and motioned Matsuoka to the bed and he sat down.

"Now take off your shirt." Midori commanded.

Matsuoka looked scared. "...What?"

Midori's face and voice turned angry. "Don't make me repeat myself, and from this point on call me master. And if you don't I'll make Hotaru take your place."

Matsuoka did as he was told and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. "Yes, what a good boy, Masamune." Midori walked over to the bed and pushed Matsuoka down on his back. He trailed his fingers up Matsuoka's crotch to his chest, causing Matsuoka to tremble.

Midori bent down and licked one of Matsuoka's nipples slowly. "Wow Masamune, you taste so sweet. I wonder if the rest of you taste this sweet too."

Midori took the nipple in his mouth and bit it softly before sucking on it. He grabbed the other nipple between his fingers and pinched it hard.

"Midori...I mean master, it hurts." Matsuoka's body wiggled and his heart thumped loud.

"Midori smiled, "but you like it, don't you."

Midori continued the onslaught on Matsuoka's nipples. The scariest part was, some part of him did like it and even wanted more. He was so confused as to why this was. "Why is my body getting so hot? I feel like I might melt."

Midori grabbed Matsuoka's crotch. "Wow, look how hard you are. You must want it bad, what a naughty boy."

Midori stood up, "Masamune, I want you to touch yourself. The way you do when you're all by yourself."

Matsuoka couldn't refuse so he sat up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear. Out from his underwear came his hard dripping wet penis. Midori licked his lips in anticipation. Matsuoka's face was so red with embarrassment he could have just died right there.

Matsuoka grabbed the base and rubbed it up to the tip and back down again. "Faster." Midori commanded. And Matsuoka started moving his hand faster. "Nnnnnnnaaaahhh!" He couldn't help but cry out.

Midori leaned in close to Matsuoka's face. "Don't stop." Midori pressed his lips onto Matsuoka's. He swirled his tong around Matsuoka's mouth muffling his moans. He traced Matsuoka's bottom lip with the tip of his tong.

"You taste good here too."

Midori pushed Matsuoka back down on the bed. "Now it's my turn." Midori spread open Matsuoka's legs. He took two fingers and moved them towards Matuoka's mouth. "Wet these." Matsuoka opened his mouth and Midori slid his fingers in. He slid them in and out as Matsuoka sucked on them to coat them with saliva.

"That's enough." Midori took his fingers out and now slick with saliva he inserted them slowly into Matsuoka's ass.

He threw his head back at the sudden unfamiliar sensation. "Please Mid...master, take them out, it feels weird." Matsuoka bit his bottom lip. "Here I'll take your mind off of it."

Midori slid his fingers in and out if Matsuoka's ass as he licked up the base of his penis. "Oh god, m...master hhhaaa." Matsuoka could barely breathe.

Matsuoka could feel his climax fast approaching. Midori took the whole length in his mouth to wet it and then proceed to stroke it with his hand. Midori could feel his ass contracting around his fingers. Matsuoka came, semen spilling all over Midori's hand.

"Now it's my turn." Midori sat on the bed next to Matsuoka and pulled out his hard penis from his pants. "Come have a seat." Midori motioned to his lap. Matsuoka still panting heavily got up and positioned this self to sit on his lap.

Matsuoka sat down sliding Midori's penis inside his ass. "Now bounce up and down." Matsuoka used thee bed to move his hips up and down on Midori's penis.

Midori leaned back and placed both arms behind him on the bed holding him up. 'Faster!" Matsuoka bounced faster making the bed squeak loud. "Hhhhhaaaa Master I'm going to..." Matsuoka was on the edge again.

Midori sat up and grabbed Matsuoka by the hair. Matsuoka closed his eyes. "Look at me, I want to see your face when you cum." Midori began thrusting his hips fast. He soon reached his own climax inside Matsuoka. And soon after Matsuoka spilled out onto Midori's chest. Just about out of breath and way past tired they shared one last kiss.

"Guess you're time is up." Midori laughed. Matsuoka stood up and began putting on his clothes. Matsuoka followed Midori into the living room. Matsuoka grabbed the door handle. "Masamune." Matsuoka turned his body to face Midori. "That was fun; we should do it again sometime. Oh and tell Hotaru I said thanks." Midori smiled and laughed.

Matsuoka opened the door and left.

The next day...

Matsuoka walked into Yuki's apartment and stood against the wall.

"Matt-san what's wrong, you don't look so good."

Matsuoka had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Yea, I just couldn't sleep last night." "Because my ass hurts, but I can't tell him that." Matsuoka thought to himself.

A nock came at the door. Matsuoka opened the door and Hotaru walked in. She bowed down on her hands and knees.

"Please forgive me; I was out of line yesterday. I never should have tried to do this on my own. We are a team so we have to do this together! I realized that after I left. We will win at the next TGC and beat that Midori!"

Matsuoka smile but it quickly turned into a look of shock and despair. "Wait, so you never intended to challenge Midori after you left!"

Hotaru rubbed her head with a smile on her face. "No, after I stormed out I was too embarrassed to come back. I'm sorry. Matsuoka why are you standing up like that?"

Matsuoka eyes grew wide and he flew over onto the floor. "Matsuoka what's wrong, are you ill. Yukimaru!

Matsuoka's head spun, "you mean I did all that for nothing!" Matsuoka thought.

"Matt-san! Tachibana go get some water!"

Matsuoka soul rose out of his mouth. Yuki and Hotaru both screamed.


End file.
